


Sing it!

by JassyK12



Category: Linkin Park soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Mike dares Chester to sing a Disney song. Will he do it? Inspired by a video on Mike Shinoda's Instagram page.





	Sing it!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Disney nor do I own Let it Go song. They all belong to Disney, no copyright intended.

Linkin Park fanfic:  
Chester sings Let it Go. 

"Come on, sing it, Chester. 'Frozen fractals everywhere!'" Mike coaxed his best friend in the band Linkin Park. Chester grinned back at his band mate.  
"No I don't know the words," he protested as he laughed, not daring to sing something in his opinion, "girlish" as the theme song from Disney's Frozen. "Come on," Mike repeated as Chester ate an apple while the rest of the band laughed, hoping Chester would at least sing a bit of the Let it Go song.  
Chester then felt he was in a corner with Mike filming him and his band mates were giving him their full attention, so he thought he might as well give it a shot. He took a deep breath and began to sing the part of the song that he knew.  
"Let it go, let It go, I am one with the wind and sky," he sang, much to everyone's amusement. Mike watched and listened as he filmed Chester singing. This was priceless and he tried not to laugh.  
When Chester finished singing the first verse, he ended it there and everyone clapped for him, including Mike. "Wooo! You're my hero," he told Chester before shaking his hand. Chester grinned back at his small audience. "Thank you very much," he said in an Elvis Presley tone of voice.  
"That’s a one time performance, I won't be singing that in concert," he quipped, to which Mike and the band laughed at the prospect. "Just as well I filmed it. You got blackmail with this dude," Mike teased, to which Chester laughed. "I'll get you for that man," he told him and the whole gang laughed again, enjoying the banter with Mike and Chester.


End file.
